The agent presents
by Agent of literature
Summary: Special chapters written by me,like one shot,reviews,and alternative storylines.
1. The one knight he doesn't laugh

" The one knight he doesn't laugh"

The snow fell on a dark winters night in Gotham,many people were either safe in their homes or out on the streets,or even on the road.

But for one person,he was in an old damaged hotel in the slumps,he had a round table with a deck of cards and a pot of coffee set over a small furnace fire with two mugs set on the table,he was sitting in one chair while the other was empty.

He had his arms cross and his right leg set on top of his left,he just sat in the silence not saying a word,nor giving a laugh,this man was none other then the clown prince of crime himself...The Joker.

He then heard the door open and in the doorway was the person he had been waiting for...The Batman.

"I'm surprise you came Batsy." The joker said not looking up from the table.

"I'd have figured you'd bring Jimmy boy and his blue crew."

"Well,considering the fact that this is the only day in the year where you don't try something." Batman replied sitting in the chair across from Joker.

"I don't tell anyone,not even Gordon."

Joker began shuffling the cards while Batman poured the coffee.

"You know this is the fourth time we've done this,Harleys always asking where I go on this night,but I just tell her to screw off.

"To be honest,I'm wondering if the fools of this city like Copplepot,Dent,heck even your middle child Todd think were buddy buddy."

"Jason can think what he wants,I could care less what the others say,no sugar?"

"You hate sugar."

"You don't."

"True,but I'm cutting back on the sweets."

"Since when?"

"Since last Christmas, when you foiled my plot of blowing up the Gotham Christmas tree and killing the Mayor."

"Interesting,full book?"

"Of course."

The two sipped their respective coffees and picked up their cards.

"Bats first."

"Hmmmm,do you have any 3s?"

"Go fish."

Batman picked up a card.

"Do you have any kings?"

Batman handed over one king.

"I never understood why you insist on this game,out of all the other card games,you pick a child's favorite."

"Let's just say it was an old friends favorite game."

"You have friends outside of this life,9s?"

Joker handed over two 9s.

"Use to,she died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be,it was a long time ago,8s."

"Go fish."

Joker took a card.

"Can I asked you something that's aways bothered me,and quite frankly everyone else for that matter?"

"What."

"Why a Bat?"

"Its what I'm afraid of,so I use my fear to inflect on others,except for people like you,who are too smart for stuff like that."

"Ah,a complement, you flatter me Bats."

"Hm,jacks?"

"Go fish."

The duo played like this for nearly an hour,till eventually it was five minutes to midnight.

"As?"Joker asked.

Batman handed him three and the Joker took them and formed the last book making him the winner.

"Well the score is now tied two to two,as aways this was quite pleasant."

"And as aways a pleasure." Batman stated.

Joker looked at his watch and it was now nearly three minutes to midnight.

"Well better head off,Harleys bound to call out the dogs on me if I'm not back home in time."

The Joker started to head out the door when Batman(still sitting)spoke up.

"Why me,of all the people that you could do this with,Two-face,Penguin, croc,heck even Cat,why me?"

"Let's be honest Batman,out of all the crazey people that live this city,you are the only one that is my friend."

"Then why here,why today?"

Joker stood there for a minute before he finally answered.

"Guess its the only place where I'm sane,as for why today...well I'll keep that to myself,till next time Batman."

The Joker then left,leaving the dark knight sitting alone.

"Till next time."

The Joker walked outside,placing his overcoat and hat on,and looked up into the sky as the snow fell.

"Happy birthday,Jeannie." He said and then walked off into the night,not uttering...one...single...laugh.

The end

(I know this story seems out of the blue,and although it dose seem far fetch that Batman and Joker would meet one night,drink coffee,and play go fish,its just something that suddenly came to me,so please like and review if you want.)


	2. Review:The woman who fell to earth

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON.

Much like what the summary says,this is just gonna be me doing a lot of one shots,reviews,and sneak peeks at some of my uncoming stories,and I thought I'd start off with the main thing that everyone is talking about...DOCTOR WHO SERIES 11.

Little bit of background in my history of doctor who,I started watching the show back when David tennant was the 10th doctor and I immediately fell in love with the show,at first I wasn't sure about Matt Smith,but after a while he grew on me(funny enough my first episode with him was Asylum of the daleks).

So after getting all caught up with the history of doctor who,finally liking Matt Smith,it was announced he was leaving the show,I was very disappointed,but was ready too see who they got next.

At the time I was 19,and a little bit immature,so when it was hinted that a woman might be the next doctor,I wasn't for it,and sure enough,Peter capaldi was announced as the next doctor,and from his first episode alone,I was hooked,it was like going back too formula,where wasn't just some I candy too be looked at,he was someone who knew things.

But,as time went on(pun intended)and we met missy,I started too be more accepting of the idea of a female doctor,especially after watching doctor strange with the ancient one.

So when Peter announced that he was leaving the show,I pretty much knew that a woman was gonna be announced as the next doctor,regardless of speculation,my personal pick would have been Tilda Swanson,but sure enough,in July of last year,Jodie Whittaker was announced as the new doctor,I personally hadn't heard of her,but then again,I'd never heard of the other guys either.

And yeah,as soon as it was announced,there were mixed reactions,some loved the idea,others hated it,and then there were people like me who were like,let's just see where this goes.

So we all waited in anticipation for the big reveal,and...

They do the damsel in distress bit.

Sigh,really,this is what you want too see the thirteenth doctor do first,the stereotypical woman as a damsel in distress,I mean the first thing they had her do was crash the tardis after touching one button,now she's falling through the air as the tardis leaves her,seriously?

I mean yeah,it happened too the other doctors,I mean it happened too Matt Smith after he finished regenerating,but that was funny because they were men,and men aren't usually seen as the damsel,but with this,it's too cliche.

But,I was still optimistic,so we waited all year for series 11 too premier,we had a new design which I kind of like,it was unique,I didn't mind,we had three new companions,ok,that seems a bit much but the doctor had three companions before so I didn't really care.

Then they started showing the trailers and,I wasn't getting hyped,I mean they didn't really show anything too get excited about,I mean for all its flaws,the series 9 trailers got us hyped,a giant lizard,hands with eyes in the middle,ghost,even the doctor riding a horse,and then they showed ME,and it seemed like the two knew each other,and that made us think it was Susan,they were finally gonna reunite,but it turned out too be a new character entirely,so we were disappointed,but too be fair,she was one of the highlights of that season.

I didn't feel that way with Series 11,but again,maintaining optimism.

So the show premiered,and for eight weeks,I didn't watch the season,mainly because I didn't have time,or the house too myself,but as time went by,I saw how everyone felt about the season,there were some who liked it enough,some even claiming it was the best season too date,but a lot of people,and I mean a lot of people,hated it,saying it was too Pc,it didn't feel like doctor who,and after reading the synopsis for some episodes,yeah,I can see why they would think that,but I didn't allow that too keep me from having my own opinion,so finally i broke down,and bought the first episode on Amazon,and I watched it,and...)

THE WOMAN WHO FELL TOO EARTH REVIEW...

I thought it was,ok,just ok,it wasn't the grand epicness that episodes like,the eleventh hour,deep breath,or even Rose were,but like the Christmas invasion,spearheaded from space,and even the tv movie,it was,passable.

"When two aliens arrive on earth,the newly regenerated doctor teams up with four other people too discover what their purpose is."

What did I LIKE about the episode?

•By far the best scene in the episode ,was the train scene,they're all cornered by this squid looking thing,and here drops in the doctor who manages too fight it off,and then takes command,she doesn't know who she is yet,but she takes command anyway,but more on that later.

•When we first meet the companions,I found myself more drawn too Ryan,Gramm,and Grace,their interactions made me like them,fairly quickly,Yaz was ok too,but I just wasn't feeling her the way I was feeling the others,again,more on that later.

•The cinematography is actually pretty good,it almost looks like it was shot in documentary style.

•I also liked how at the beginning of the episode,Ryan is talking on you tube,about an incredible womam,and at first your lead too believe he's actually talking about the doctor,but it's later revealed that he's actually talking about Grace,and I like how they sort of set up future storylines,like with Ryan's dad or Gramms cancer possibly coming back they haven't done anything with them yet,but maybe they will in the future.

•Ok,now let's talk about Jodie herself,I thought she was good,not at the level of David tennent or Tom baker,but not bad either,like I said before,the train scene was by far the best part of the episode,and I liked some of the weird stuff she does,like when she makes her screwdriver,some of the things she did were like something the doctor would do,some of the things she said,were something the doctor would say,for example,when she jumps from one crain too another,that's something the doctor would do,plus,she gives what I think is the best description of regeneration ever,where she says it's like your body is on fire and it hurts so much,the other doctors just have simple descriptions on regeneration,she actually gave a more in depth description.

With that said...

What did I NOT like...

•I just wasn't quite sold on her being the doctor,I mean yes she did do a lot of things the doctor would do,but I just didn't see the doctor,she just wasn't clicking with me,but this is the first episode,and for most people,yeah,it doesn't always click the first time around,it just felt in some areas that she was trying too hard too be the doctor,like when she sticks her finger up her nose too see when she will fall,yeah that was goofy,but it felt unnecessary,maybe it's a nitpick,but when I watched her,I didn't feel like I was watching the doctor,I felt I was watching someone trying too be the doctor.

•The line delivery was also a bit dull,like when Ryan and Yaz first meet,they don't act like they know each other from the pass,they act like it's no big deal,if I were too meet someone i once knew,I'd be a little enthusiastic,even when tells Ryan they're in trouble,he acts like it's no big deal,and not even that worried,even the way Grace dies,not even the way she died,just how she just jerked her head,I know it sounds bad,but,I just couldn't help but smirk,it was just goofy,and yeah,when we first meet Yaz,she's a rookie,but she wants more,but she's a rookie,they're not just gonna give her a triple homicide too investigate right off the bat,and they didn't really say it,but it felt like they were hinting at the fact that because she's a womam,they weren't given her more too do,maybe it's just me,but it kind of felt like that's what they doing.

•And,sigh the villain,the villain sucked,his motives were weak his design was laughably bad,I mean,just look at this guy and try not too crack a smile you can't,I mean,when I first saw I thought he looked like a gritty power ranger,but then when I saw his actual face,I thought he looked like an elderly blue man,with teeth in his face,and when I saw the squid thing,the first thing I thought of was serleena from MIB2,seriously,watch the episode again,and tell me that doesn't come to mind,plus,when the doctor finally defeats him by planting the neck bombs back inside him causing him too melt,she turns around and gets mad at the guy who he was trying too kill,for kicking him off the crain,really,I mean,it would have been a lot less painful then melting too death.

Now,I know what one of you might be thinking,what about Harriet Jones in the Christmas invasion,the doctor got onto her for doing the same thing right,that's true,but here's the thing,in that episode,the monsters were leaving,after the doctor ordered them too,they were leaving without incident,but then she goes and kills them anyway,breaking the doctors trust and hearts in the process,in this episode,the doctor had pretty much already killed Tim Shaw anyway,so why was it such a big deal too kick him off the crain.

•But besides all of that,the thing that gets me the most,is that these people still believe aliens don't exist,I mean,one of them even says that the idea is ludicrous,have these people not been around for the pass ten years,does no one remember the daleks and cybermen at Carnary wolf,do they not remember the planes stuck in the sky,did they forget Christmas of 05,did they forget the cybermen appearing in London back in 2014...did they forget,THE FREAKING PLANETS IN THE SKY!

And they still think that aliens don't exist.

So,what's my FINAL thought on the episode...

Regardless of its flaws,and there are some,it was still entertaining,not intriguing,but at the very least entertaining,and if an episode can at least be entertaining,it can still be enjoyed,and I did enjoy myself,was it love and monsters bad,no,was it as good as blink,oh heck no,that's still the best episode of the series,heaven sent a close second,but,it was somewhere in the middle,of just plane enjoyable,like,Rose.

While I have heard a lot of negative things about this season,I'm not gonna let that keep me from watching it,while there are some episodes I'm not that excited too watch,there are some like Rosa where I'm like,ok,let's see how this goes.

For this episode,I'm giving it a 3 out of 5,it wasn't great,but it wasn't terrible,the next episode however,well,you'll just too wait and see what I think.

(AND THAT WAS MY FIRST REVIEW,A BIT LONG,BUT HOPFULLY THEY WON'T BE LIKE THAT FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

IF YOU WANT TOO KNOW WHAT I THINK OF THE OTHER EPISODES OF DOCTOR WHO,TELL ME IN THE REVIEW SPOT,WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE FOR ME TOO REVIEW TELL ME THAT TOO,UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


	3. Review:Spider-man:into the spider verse

GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON.

And last night,I saw Spider-man:into the spider verse,and,it just might be the greatest spider-man movie of all

(Warning:there will be spoilers)

LIKED

•First of all,I love the animation,the way it was done comic book style,the colors,it was just beautiful,I know their planning to do a sequel and spin offs,and they're talking about making them in live action,but,I hope they stick with this animation style,it's so unique and amazing.

•I have too give hats off too Chris pine for his small role in the movie as the Spider -man of Miles world,he and Jake Johnson sound so much alike it's incredible,and he was awesome in this movie,even if he was only in the film for ten minutes,and I like how the writers actually took a risk and actually showed the death of Spider-Man,it wasn't just spoken about,like it happened before the events of the film.

•I like how almost all the characters go through an arc in this film,for Miles it was his origin story,for Peter,it was a story about redemption,and for Gwen,it was about learning too trust others,and how all of them came full circle at the end.

•Like the other spidermen(and women)in the film,but if I had too chose my absolute favorite,it would have too be Spider-man Noir(played by Nicolas cage)his small lines and one liners were some of the most funniest parts of the movie.

•And I love aunt May in this,how she simply accepts everything at face value,and when Doc ock comes too her house,she's not scared,she's more annoyed,and she even gets into the fight at one point.

•Speaking of which,that fight scene in the house was the probably the best fight scene in the movie.

•I liked that Miles Dad was a cop,and that they didn't try too make cops look bad or incompetent,and how miles dad even goes through a bit of an arc himself.

•I loved all the spider-men,I would go watch a movie based of each of these characters,even Spider-ham,heck,I'm even excited about a possible 2099 film with that mere 5 minutes we got.

•I love the music,the song that plays when Miles finally embraced his Spider-Man self was the best part of the movie.

•I love the dynamic between Miles and his uncle,heck I like this version of Aaron Davies more then the homecoming one.

•That Stan Lee cameo,while funny,was also poetic.

•And there's so much more about this movie that I just love,so while do like this movie,a lot,what could i possibly have wrong with it.

Well...

DISLIKE

•The villain,while I do like the design of the kingpin,and this movie actually had the guts too have him use a gun,too kill someone no less,he was still possibly the weakest part of the film,I won't give his motives,but I will say they're commendable,I just didn't connect.

•And I will admit that having Spider-ham,Spider-Man noir,and Spider-anime in the film was kind of pointless,especially since we didn't get too see them that long,but for we did get,I fully enjoyed.

•And I do have a bit of a Nick pick,it's not so much a did like as it is Nick pick,but,why did they make Doc ock a woman,I mean there was nothing wrong with it,in fact I'd dare say I would have preferred she had been the main villain then Kingpin,but still,is there another version of Doc ock where he is a woman.

Like I said,it's a Nick pick I had no problems with it,I just don't understand what all the genderbendings about,I mean if they had mention that was related too Otto in some way,I would probably understand,but they didn't do that.

IN CONCLUSION

But with all the mild problems i had with the film,I still think it's the greatest spider-man thus far,and that's saying something,considering i still hold the Rami films at such high regard.

I want more Mile Morales,I want a spider-Gwen movie,yeah I know a lot of people are complaining about how Marvel may be going Woke,but I don't care I'm a heterosexual conservative male,and I want a spider-Gwen movie like right not,heck I wouldn't mind more of Chris pine,and am I the only one who heard Cliff Robertson's voice at the beginning of the movie when he said the famous line,that the current spider-man movies are just too afraid too say.

I strongly suggest that if you haven't seen this film,go see it,and if you have,go see it again,it's just that good.

4 out of 5.

THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.


End file.
